Beloved Friend
by El Oni
Summary: A friendship with a fire dragon isn't all easy easy. Rated T for blood. My first Zelda fic, forgive me if it's bad...


**A/N; Beloved Friend is basically a retelling of Volvagia and Link. And the bond between the two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda Series. **

_**Beloved Friend**_

Link stared at the door, the lock on it was huge. Luckily, he had found a key that should open it. He knew what this meant though, a powerful foe was on the other side of this door. But he wouldn't stop, he had promised that Goron kid that he'd rescue his dad.

Link inhaled a deep breath, and opened the door. He walked in, and found himself on a stone bridge. It didn't look sturdy, and the lava below him was enough motivation to jump to a center rock formation.

It was quiet, a bit too quiet. Link noticed small lava holes in the ground. Suddenly, he felt shaking, the stone bridge behind him was collapsing into the fiery pit below. Link began to sweat, a trap.

In a blink of an eye, a dragon emerged from a lava hole, it's red skin and fiery fur sent shivers down Link's spine. Soon he realized something.

"It can't be... V-volvagia!?" Link practically yelled. The dragon took notice to the Hero of Time, and snarled. It sent a blast of fire towards Link who barely managed to evade it. Navi, Link's fairy also noticed that the dragon looked familiar.

"Link, is that... really Volvagia?" Navi asked the Hylian, who was frozen in his place.

_(FlashBack - 7 years ago)_

Link was browsing the market, hoping to find something to eat. He only had seventy rupees, and was scanning the crowded market place. People were shoving and yelling like maniacs. Eventually, Link came across something quite odd.

On a crimson carpet, a baby dragon laid in a cage. A small sign next to the cage specified that it was seventy rupees. Link stared blankly at the red thing. It seemed sad, as it displayed in a frown.

"Hey little guy... how are you?" Link asked the baby dragon. The baby stared at the boy clad in green. Link noticed it's sad eyes, if it could cry, it would probably be wetter than a Zora. A man noticed Link staring at the dragon, and decided to ask the question.

"So kid, you wanna buy him or not?" the man asked. Link looked up at the man, noticing it looked strangely like a gerudo. The man was clad in black, but wore a hood.

"Well... sure... I'll take him," Link said. He handed the man the rupees, and grabbed the cage. The dragon was still looking away, as if he was in deep thought. Link headed out to Hyrule Field to social with his new pet.

Navi wasn't amused with Link's decision to buy a dragon over lunch. In fact, one could say she was quite angry.

"Link... why in earth did you buy a dragon?! You can barely feed your own stupid self!" Navi snapped. Link looked at her, then to the dragon, then to Navi again.

"But Navi... he looked so sad in there! I couldn't stand watching him suffer!" Link protested. Navi wasn't amused.

"Well that's good for you, but how are you going to buy something to eat? It took you 3 hours to find seventy rupees, and it's almost time for the Stalfos to come out!" Navi yelled.

Link pondered this for a moment, then came up with an idea. "Why don't we head to Lon Lon Ranch? I bet they wouldn't mind if we stayed for a bit," Link told her.

"Fine... but we better hurry..." Navi muttered. She flew ahead of Link in the direction of the ranch. Link smiled then looked at the cage. The dragon was asleep, he looked really peaceful.

The three soon found themselves surrounded by animals and wooden buildings. After explaining to Talon about their dilemma, Link and Navi had found themselves enjoying a nice meal. The baby dragon however was still in his cage, and was now awake.

Link walked over to the little dragon and offered him a piece of roasted cucco. The dragon sniffed the meat, before gulping it entirely.

"Wow! You're pretty hungry huh?" Link asked. The dragon stood up, and it appeared to be happier.

"L-link!" It uttered happily. Link was amazed.

"Wow! I knew dragons were smart, but you can actually talk! That is so cool!" Link cheerfully said.

From then on, it was a happy relationship between the two, even Navi grew fond of the little dragon. Link named him Volvagia, and soon the two had become great friends. One night however, something would happen, something that would change all of that.

Link had collected all of the spiritual stones, to celebrate, the three went back to Kokiri Forest for some hard earned rest. When they arrived, Volvagia was a star. Every kid in Kokiri Forest wanted to meet the little bundle of joy. Even Mido was impressed.

Soon the three travelers found themselves in Link's cozy little tree house. Saria, Link's childhood friend was staying over to see the dragon.

"So Link, where did you find Volvagia?" Saria asked. Her blue eyes were studying the dragon, and Volvagia was enjoying the attention.

"Well, I found him, in the market, and being the caring guy I am... I bought him!" Link bragged.

"Link!" Volvagia announced to the world. Saria giggled at the sound from the little dragon. She completely ignored Link, and began to pet Volvagia. Link muttered something under his breath but was happy that Volvagia felt happy.

"Can you say Saria?" the soon-to-be Forest Sage asked. Volvagia gave her a blank look. He opened his mouth to speak, but flames came out! Saria let out a loud yelp. She yelled so loud that the Wolfos began to howl.

Link burst out laughing which garnered him a slap. "Ow..."

Later that night, when Link, Navi, and Saria were fast asleep, Volvagia heard something. It sounded like another dragon's call, silently he wandered out to the porch. Again, a call came, it was coming from outside of Kokiri Forest.

Volvagia looked back inside. "Link..." the dragon muttered before scurrying down the latter and out of the forest.

The next morning came too early. Link was shocked by what had happened and became slightly depressed, he left the same morning Volvagia left to enter the Temple of Time.

Meanwhile, outside of Kokiri Forest, near Gerudo Valley, Volvagia was walking. The dragon's call came from this area, he was sure of it. Just then he noticed a man with a dark black cape. Volvagia growled a bit, before recognizing who it was.

It was the person who sold him to Link.

_(End Flashback)_

Volvagia, Link's former pet was huge. He had a long snake-like body and emerald eyes. Volvagia lunged at Link, who ducked just in time. For a while, Link began to just dodge the dragon's attacks.

"Hey! We can't let him do this! We need to stop him!" Navi yelled to her partner. Link's eyes were beginning to water. Aside from Saria and Navi, Volvagia was one of the only creatures who cared for him.

Link grabbed his bow, and loaded an arrow, he fired and it hit Volvagia in his left eye. Volvagia howled in pain, and fell to the floor. Link took this opportunity to leap up and slash at Volvagia's neck.

Dark blood covered the floor, it was over.

"Li..." Volvagia chocked. "nk..." the dragon muttered before dying. Link stood there, tears in his eyes. Why did this have to happen to him? A blue portal appeared in front of Link, he stepped in. Navi looked at the body of the dragon, before following Link into the portal.

Outside of Death Mountain, and all of the way into the ruins of Hyrule Castle, two men were talking.

"So Volvagia failed after all huh?" a man asked, his orange hair and dark skin made it certain, it was Ganondorf.

"Yes my lord, but Link is weak thanks to him killing his friend," the other mentioned.

"Good, continue to observe him, and find the princess! I'm counting on you Sheik," Ganondorf growled.

"My lord," Sheik muttered before walking out of the ruins.

Back in the Fire Temple, the Fire Sage had been awakened. Darunia, he was a likely choice. With two of the Sages awakened, Link had three left.

Link sat on a ledge, staring off into the blue sky. Thoughts about Volvagia found their way into his damaged mine. "Are you okay?" Navi asked him.

"I'm fine, I... I won't forgive Ganondorf for this! Next time I see him, I'll tear him apart!" Link yelled out loud. He soon bursted into small sobs. "Volvagia..." he muttered.

_End_

**A/N Bad ending I know, but I thought it was an okay ending.**

**Oh, and if you think I'm crazy, read the manga yourself.** **The general idea came from there, but I added my own twists. Please review! **


End file.
